What's a Girl to Do
by SakuraRyuu28
Summary: Ayame hashes out her thoughts on Kouga and Kagome.


**Title:** What's A Girl to Do?  
**Author: **SakuraRyuu  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** One Shot; Angst  
**Words:** 711  
**Pairing(s) or Character(s):** Ayame  
**Warning: ****language**

**Summary: **Ayame hashes out her thoughts on Kouga and Kagome.  
**Author's Note:** Inuyasha and all characters in this fan fiction are the property and creation of Rumiko Takahashi.

Ayame was pissed and that was stating it lightly. She was so angry words did not exist to explain it properly. Every time she saw Kouga, she had created a new plan to win him over but he always thwarted her. If she was not certain Kouga would be furious with her, ruining all chances of him keeping the promise he made her under the Lunar Rainbow, she would stomp Kagome into the ground. Part of Ayame's anger, however, was directed at herself. As hard as she tried to hate Kagome, she found it to be an impossible task.

However, Ayame was certainly tired of hearing Kouga go on and on about how he would mate the miko. He had no idea the position he put the pack in by continually disobeying the elders and standing fast to his "claim" on Kagome. Kouga could not place a claim on Kagome no matter how loudly he shouted it to the world. His claim was invalid because she was human and not pack. If he really wanted to push the issue, Kouga's claim would keep any other male in the pack from mating Kagome but that was the extent of it. At best, it would cause the hanyou InuYasha to be tripped up a bit should he try to claim Kagome as his mate due to both male's demon heritage.

Of course, Kouga was too stubborn to listen to the elders or Ayame. He wanted Kagome for his mate and he completely disregarded any other input. What Kouga failed to take into consideration was the state of the two wolf tribes. Kouga's tribe had been reduced to three: him, Ginta and Hakaku. Should Kouga manage to take Kagome as a mate, she did not come from a demon tribe. There were no female wolf demons for Ginta and Hakaku to claim, either, therefore damning Kouga's tribe to extinction. Adding insult to injury, Kouga's pups would be hanyou. Even though Kouga was a Prince and Kagome was a powerful miko, his hanyou pups would never be taken in to any tribe, demon or human. They would be destined for the same cruel existence InuYasha had lived until he met Kagome.

Ayame's tribe was desperately in need of a good mating season. Their numbers had dwindled due to numerous attacks, and joining with Kouga's tribe was just what they needed. Should Kouga honor his promise and take Ayame as his mate, the royal bloodline would be secured and Kouga's pups would be full blooded, ookami demons. Ginta and Hakaku also offered new gene pools for the tribe once they mated as well. An added bonus would be a successful mating season throughout the tribe triggered by a royal mating.

But nooo… Kouga wanted Kagome, damning both tribes. And speaking of Kagome, why did everything seem to revolve around her? InuYasha's release had been triggered by Kagome, she was a prime target for Naraku, Kikyou tried to harm her frequently, demons chased her, her pack put their own safety aside to protect her at all costs, the kitsune had adopted her as a mother, Ginta and Hakaku adopted her as pack and Kouga wanted her as a mate. What the Hell?! What was so special about this one mortal woman that had everyone in an uproar?

Ayame realized she was jealous. As hard as Ayame tried she could not hate Kagome because she was a good person. She had even defended Ayame when Kouga denied he had promised under the Lunar Rainbow to mate her. Regardless of the kindness Kagome had shown, Ayame was jealous because Kagome had such a strong hold on Kouga. Kouga's stubbornness angered Ayame because he could not be reasoned with when it came to the future of the two tribes. Her heart was filled with jealousy because Kouga refused to acknowledge the promise he had made to Ayame all those years ago.

Sighing, Ayame made her way back to her cave and settled down for the night. As she slipped off to sleep, she wondered what her plan would be for Kouga the next time they met.


End file.
